fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Hawke
Nova Hawke ''(ノバ ハク, Noba Haku)'' is an Independent and Wandering mage who travels the world, hoping to hone his skills and meet up with those he trusts the most, and to show his great strength. Nova is the main protagnist of Truth Hunter: Wings of a Mage, as well as various roleplays he appears in. He is known as the "Prince of Take-Over" due to the incredibly powerful and rare Take-Over magics he uses. Appearence Gallery Nova Alt.jpg|Nova's alternate outfit. Nova UpClose.png|Nova's mugshot. Personality On the surface, Nova appears as a fun-loving, traveling playboy. A bit of perv, Nova often faces temptations to peek on women while in the shower or in other sceneries. However, Nova has a caring heart, and refuses to let any evil deed go unpunished (except his own, of course ^_^). Nova is incredibly hard to get angry, as he has a very light and calming view on things. Nova also has a tendancy to act very juvenile, laughing and playing games, as well as trying things just for the experience, even if the thing includes branding, as in one memorable occasion. Thankfully, Nova does have a bit of common sense. Nova is a very peaceful person, almost always in a sort of calm state, though he can become hyperactive, and devestatingly so. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Magic Take-Over: Raijin ''(雷神を引き継ぐ, Teiku Oba no Raijin)''- a form of Caster and Take Over magic that allows Nova to transform partially or fully into a Japanese spirit of lightning. It allows him to control lightning, as well as launch lightning bolts from any part of his body, and even transform his entire body into one ball of lightning. *'Raiken '(雷拳, Raiken, litterally "Lightning Fist")- Nova transforms his arm into that of a raijin, then delivers a devestating to the opponent. Can be done in partial or full forms. *'Raiken Barrage '(雷拳の弾幕, Raiken no Danmaku)- Nova begins to perform Raiken, but then launches dozens of punches at lightning fast speeds, usually causing massive damage to the opponent. *'Lightning Charge '(雷チャージ, Kaminari chāji)- Nova focuses all his lightning into his forehead, then begins to ram the opponent rapidly with it, causing massive damage. Take-Over: Fujin ''(風神引き継ぐ, Teiku Obu no Fujin)''- a form of Caster and Take Over magic that allows Nova to transform partially or fully into a Japanese spirit of wind. Nova gained this ability by defeating a wind spirit and sealing it inside his body. Nova can freely control wind in this form. *'Kazeken '(風拳, litterally "Wind Fist")- Similar to Raiken, it appears as a normal punch at first, though afterwards, a massive gust hits the opponent, causing them to fly for incredible distances. *'Tornado Burst '(竜巻バースト, Tatsumaki bāsuto)- Nova puts both his arms slightly behind his back, in a grasping motion, as though holding a large ball. A large accumulation of wind begins to form, forming a mini tornado in his hands. Nova then hurls this at the opponent, usually causing them to be ingulfed in cutting winds. Take-Over: Kagutsuchi ''(火災の精神を引き継ぐ, Kasai no seishin o hikitsugu)''- a form of Caster and Take Over magic that allows Nova to transform partially or fully into a Japanese spirit of flame. Nova gianed this ability by sealing a fire spirit inside his body. Nova can freely control, generate, and become flame in this form. *'Haiken '(火拳, litterally "Fire Fist")- Nova delivers a devestating firely blow to the opponent, causing massive damage and burns. *'Fire Kickboxing '(キックボクシング発射, Kikkubokushingu hassha)- Nova leaps above the opponent, then brings down dozens of firey kicks at once, causing massive trails of fire to strike the opponent. Natural Abilities Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Nova briefly held the position of "Mage You'd Want to Have as your Boyfriend", before personally asking them to remove him from the list, due to his liking of quiet time. Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Main Character Category:Wings of a Mage Category:Take Over User